After match private party
by mimijag
Summary: AU/ 3x08. Write for the Sybil Lives Day. I'm late obviously. After the cricket match, Tom and sybil have a little celebration on their own. Thanks to Cassiemortmain for the beta.


**A big thank you for this one to Cassiemortmain for her beta and editing. This fic was supposed to be for the LadySybilLives day but let's just say that life happened...and other things. I hope you'll enjoy it and, as always, reviews are very welcomed. x**

**AFTER MATCH PRIVATE PARTY**

Tom was trotting along towards the big house to take a quick shower and change before returning to the after game party. The match ended quite some time ago now and the shower wasn't needed because of him having run too much during the game. It was because of his clumsy wife. She had just spilled her cup of tea right into his lap as they were chatting with Mary and Matthew, and he didn't want to stay dressed that way with the brown spot on his pants. Now that they had had a baby, he was used to discover surprising spots on his clothes from time to time. But he had intercepted disapproving looks from his wife's grand-mother and father and he knew he had to change.

Sybil had excused herself several times, seemingly really sorry, to the people around them but, by the look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't sorry at all and was finding the whole thing rather funny. And when his wife had reached down with her handkerchief and started to dab at his white pants, an even louder hiccup of disapproval had been heard from the Dowager Countess and Tom had retreated hastily to the house, trying not to show his reddened face and to ignore the chuckles from Sybil, Mary and Matthew. Now, running up the stairs, he had to chuckle himself thinking that, sometimes, his wife's fingers had been far from clumsy near the area where the deep brown stain was spreading right now, as something else was growing too just at the thought of her.

Entering their room, Tom headed straight to the bathroom. Lord Grantham had recently made some changes in the house thanks to Matthew's money. Tom had thought at first that it was a useless luxury but he had to admit that, once in a while when they were visiting, he enjoyed the big shower now taking pride of place near the bathtub.

Not bothering to look where his dirty clothes landed, he undressed quickly and turned on the shower. Satisfied with the heat, he stepped in and tried to forget for a few moments the stunning woman and her teasing spirit he had left under the white tent. He washed off, planning to get back out there as soon as he could.

Suddenly, he could feel a presence and before he could move, he felt a body pressed against his. He jumped slightly at the feeling, recognizing immediately the form of his wife. Well, it seemed as if the little minx had something in mind, because her hands were sliding all over him. He turned around and yes, Sybil was here, naked…in the shower with him. He could tell by the look on her face that she was very proud of her trick.

"Sybil?"

Shushing him, her fingertips touched his lips. She studied him for a little longer with a serious expression on her face, then she finally smiled and looked down at his lower body, letting her tongue slide between her lips very naughtily.

"I can see you're happy to see me", she stated.

It had been so long since the last time they made love that Tom just stared back at her, not ashamed of his growing erection. Not finding words to respond to her, he then decided to take action instead and reached for her, pulling her to him. The feel of their bodies, flush against each other, reminded him that this was exactly where he wanted her to be, not caring about what her family could think about what they were doing. He could even see what her thoughts were as she leaned her head back, her lips begging to be kissed, as his hands started sliding slowly up between them to cup her breasts, the nipples already hard peaks.

Their mutual moans of pleasure urged him on as his mouth slid along her jaw to capture her lips. He kissed her for all he was worth, their tongues meeting, sliding sensuously against each other. He was totally caught up in the passion flaring out of control between them. Their hands were roaming, exploring territory that had been forbidden for months when the feel of her hand on his cock made him gasp into her mouth.

Slowly, gently, her fingers traveled over his smooth shaft, each delicate touch leaving him panting for more. It had been so long since the last time. Breaking their kiss, he leaned forward slightly and kissed her neck as he worked his way down, tasting the water on her skin. Before he could get too caught up in his task she moved, placing barely there kisses on his chest before she started to travel lower. As she was sliding down, he could feel his body tense in anticipation, unwilling to stop her from where she wanted to go. After all, maybe she wanted to thank him for having played in this damned cricket match.

A loud groan of "Oh...Sybil..!" escaped him as she enveloped him in her mouth. The contrast between the cooling water cascading over them and her warm mouth had a profound effect on him. He was straining against her as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. His hands came to rest on her shoulders, bracing himself as he felt his knees start to give out from the sensations that were washing over him.

He was sure she felt the tension building but she never let up on the exquisite torture, sliding her mouth up and down, in and out, gently sucking him deeper...deeper. He needed to touch her so badly...his trembling hands found their way into her damp hair, massaging her scalp as his own head fell back. He couldn't breathe. He was gasping for air. He was about to come and with every ounce of strength he had, he mustered up enough of his voice to beg her to stop, but she didn't. He looked down at her as she looked up and he could see it in her eyes; she wanted to finish this. And God help him, he wanted it too.

Her ministrations never ceased as one hand circled the base of his cock, torturing him with every stroke, while she gently caressed his balls with the other. She was doubling her efforts, moving faster, sucking harder. Her amazing hands felt like they were everywhere, all at once, driving him insane. His hands tangled in her hair once again as he finally gave in to the pleasure, the force of his orgasm arching his back as he called out her name.

It seemed to go on forever but when the spurts finally stopped, he sank to his knees, wrapping her tightly in his arms, unable to say anything. He felt like three quarters of his brain had just left his body. She didn't say anything either. She just held him, waiting for him to recover...to return to her.

When he could finally speak again his voice sounded more than a little rough.

"Wow."

Well - that was really articulate. But right now that was about all he could manage. That was incredible. He felt her smile into his neck as she answered.

"Yeah. Long time coming."

She met his eyes and what he saw in them sent shivers down his spine. She wanted this as much as him. He felt his body respond to the challenge he saw in those blue depths.

"You ready for me to return the favor or do you think we should go back?" he asked his voice still husky.

"Dr. Clarkson finally gave me the green light this morning", she breathed softly in his ear. "My family can wait, I don't want to waste any more time." 

Before she could say any more, he kissed her again, not giving her a choice. His hands covered her breasts, his fingers gently tracing their fullness while his mouth plundered hers.

Before things could get too out of hand he stopped. She looked like she had it in mind to protest but he still stood up, shutting off the water. Taking her hand he smiled his best smile at her, letting her know they were in no way finished.

Leading her back to the bed, he pushed her down into the mattress, his body covering hers. Their lips met for only a moment before he moved down to place wet, open mouth kisses along her neck and worked his way down to her breasts. His lips surrounded one taut peak as his fingers worked the other, pinching and rolling it. He heard her moan his name and pleasure zinged to every nerve ending of his body at the sound of his name on her lips.

The sneak attack worked so well for her that he though he'll try it himself. Distracting her, his teeth gently tugged on her nipple as his hand found her throbbing center. The wetness he found there had nothing to do with the shower they just left and everything to do with the pleasure she must have got from pleasing him. For some reason that realization, that she enjoyed that as much as he did, turned the heat up another notch inside him. Inserting a finger inside of her exquisite heat she moaned again. "Tom..." The pleasure on her face was so intense he barely managed to hold himself back. He wanted to be inside of her so bad...but not yet. Paybacks were hell on everyone.

Switching sides he took the other straining nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it while his fingers continued to slip in and out of her, sometimes circling her clit. Now she was the one trying to brace herself, grasping his shoulders, gasping for every breath. 

"Tom...please..."

Her voice was barely recognizable anymore. Without stopping the motion of his fingers he murmured against her breast:

"What do you want? Tell me what you want..."

"I...I want..."

Her words got lost as his hands found a particularly sensitive spot on her body.

"What, Love? Tell me..."

He wanted to know. He wanted her to tell him everything she needed, everything she wanted. He wanted to hear her tell him she wanted him as much as he wanted her... 

"Mouth...I need your...oh..."

Knowing exactly what she wanted he made his way down, his mouth finally reaching the juncture of her thighs. His tongue tentatively touched the most intimate part of her and sensations assaulted him on all sides. The smell of her arousal, the velvety soft skin of her inner thigh against his cheek, the way she tasted...

As his tongue continued teasing her clit, flicking and rubbing it, it didn't take more than a few swipes and he could feel the warm flood of her release flowing out of her, over his tongue and onto his hand as she came. Even then he didn't let up on her, lapping up every drop of it.

For a minute he just watched her. She looked like she was floating, some place in between dreams and reality, and she had never looked more beautiful. He heard himself tell her as much and the pleasure on her face from the compliment made his whole world light up. When he raised himself up and over her, she welcomed him as he pushed inside with one swift thrust. He could feel the tension inside the pit of his stomach start to build again as he slid in, then out, then back in again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, urging him on. Her arms encircled his neck so she could pull him down, their mouths meeting again in a searing kiss.

His face was still damp from pleasuring her, but it didn't seem to repulse her. That just added more fuel to the fire burning inside of him. His entire body gave itself over to the exquisite feeling of their bodies moving together as one. All he could think about was the ecstasy of finally being inside of her. Just a few more thrusts and he was there, his orgasm sweeping over him

"That's it. Syb, oh yes, yes..."

He couldn't have held back the savage cry of her name if he tried. At the same time he felt her begin to tremble in his arms.

"Tom!"

He watched as she got caught up in the overwhelming passion between them, her face giving away every emotion as she left herself go. He could feel her shudder as her body gave in to his with one final thrust.

For a long time afterwards, he just cradled her against him, rubbing her back lovingly as they both came back from the edge. He could feel her slipping away, murmuring his name over and over as she slid gently into slumber.

What they did here was pretty amazing. He was glad that Dr. Clarkson had given them his green light to resume their favorite activity. But with that knowledge came a great responsibility and a great fear. What if they made a new baby today? Would they be ready? Would Sybil's body be ready to deal with a new pregnancy yet?

Not wanting to spoil the aftermath of their lovemaking, Tom decided to keep his thoughts to himself and just stayed silent, stroking his wife's back.

"Syb?" He asked finally after some time.

"Humm?"

"Not that I mind staying here with you but, don't you think we should go back?"

"Don't want to", muttered Sybil against his chest. "I want to stay here and ravish my husband until he begs me to stop."

Tom felt her lips curl against his skin. He chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Is it a challenge, love?" he asked after lifting his head to look at her.

"You're up to it?" she challenged, looking at him with all the seriousness she could manage.

"I could be…"

He felt her shivering against him.

"…if I was sure your father won't send a search party after us."

Sybil sighed dramatically and rolled onto her back.

"You know, sometimes I wonder whether you're not enjoying my family's company a lot more than mine."

She was pouting heavily and Tom couldn't help it. He couldn't resist her when she was that way, with her sexy mouth and her arms clipped tightly on her chest, the gesture pushing her breasts up. He bent over her and kissed her passionately, taking both their breath away.

"What was that for?" She asked once they finally parted.

"It was because I love you. And a sort of promise for something to come", he breathed against her mouth before kissing her briefly again. "But not now. Tonight…once everybody is in their room and our daughter is asleep."

"Spoil sport", groaned Sybil, rolling over so her back was facing him.

Tom laughed loudly and slapped gently her backside.

"Get up, Mrs. Branson! Stop being such a child!"

Sybil yelped and turned around to throw him a black glance.

"Don't even try to touch me, tonight", she groaned at him.

Tom raised an eyebrow and smiled sweetly at her.

"Really?"

"Argh! You know me so well!" she said, throwing one pillow at him before getting out of bed.

They got dressed again in silence and quickly, playfully kissing from time to time. Once they were ready, Tom looked at her and frowned.

"What?" She asked.

He reached his hand to her hair and let his fingers slide through them.

"What are we going to say about your wet hair?"

Sybil shrugged.

"The truth", she stated simply.

Tom's eyes went wide.

"Are you crazy? I'm only on your father's good side for one hour and you already want him to hate me? Or worse, to throw me out of his house?"

Sybil laughed loudly.

"Oh, poor baby. You're afraid to lose your wife's father good favor. Your turn to grow up, darling", she said, opening the door. "If they ask, I'll say that we shared the shower and, believe me, I think they won't ask any more questions. Otherwise, you just have a few more minutes to come up with a plausible excuse. And I would say that I can't wait to hear it!"

She winked at him then went out in the hallway, leaving Tom stunned in the room.

"Are you coming?" She called after him.

"You little minx", Tom murmured to himself, following her outside.

He was honestly dreading the family's reaction as he was already treading a fine line with them. But his wife's boldness was always something he couldn't resist so, as they were walking back to the party hand in hand, he decided to wait and see. The hell with the consequences. And he was sure of one thing. Tonight, he would have all the time in the world to have his revenge on the little minx he was married to. 

**The end**


End file.
